Returning Hope
by Clawfire
Summary: From my SYOC: Okami. Issun knows the Gods are fading. He is sent out to find the gods children and retrieve the peoples faith in gods with the children. UPDATE: READ THE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Characters

**A/N: I have decided that I have enough OC's. Here is the final list!:**

**Yomigami:**

Shin

Maaya

**Tachigami:**

Sora

**Sakigami:**

Chibi

**Hasugami:**

Mim

**Tsutagami:**

Yoki

**Bakugami:**

Haru

**Nuregami:**

Nanami(Companion: Yoko)

**Yumigami:**

Miyako(Poncle Companion: Shiori)

Yumi(My OC)

**Kazegami:**

Masanori

Chelsey

**Moegami:**

Edo

**Kasugami:**

Jin

**Kabegami:**

Haruki

Kimi

**Gekigami:**

Thunder

Amika(Poncle Companion: Lien)

**Itegami:**

Yukiya

Elle

**Ammy and Waka(These will be introduced at the beginning!):**

Celia(Poncle Companion: Kiku)

Saphria

Haruka

**There you go! First chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, VERY excited. First chapter of my SYOC: Okami. Hope you enjoy! Oh and this story is WAY after Okamiden.**

_Issun knows the Gods_  
><em>are fading. He is sent out to find the gods children and retrieve the peoples<em>  
><em>faith in gods with the children.<em>

"_Issun, you must help the spirits of the brush. You must find our children. You will meet them in the order of our Journey. I wish you luck, dearest friend._" Issun woke from the dream panting, remembering his dear, old friend, Amaterasu, or as he liked to call her Ammy. Ammy was the sun god. Ammy had left on The Ark Of Yamato a long ten years ago. Issun wished she didn't have to leave. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar knock.

"Issun, I heard screaming, are you okay?" Lien, one of the Poncles Issun was training, said through the thin door. Issun had returned to Ponc'tan after seeing The Ark Of Yamato fly away.

"Lien? Yeah..." Issun said as he opened the door. He saw Lien in her usual attire: the black widow hat, maple leaf one-shoulder-one-sleeved shirt, her willow tree leaf skirt that came to her knees,black spider-silk gloves, and black sandals. And of course her silky blue-black hair.

"You sure? You woke up the whole village." Lien said amused.

"I'm fine."

"Dad..." Lien said sadly. Issun sighed, giving up.

"I had a dream, something like "Issun...help...brush...children...order...journey...dearest friend..."Of course that's the only thing he heard.

"It was Ammy, wasn't it?" Lien asked quietly, knowing Ammy was a difficult subject. Issun nodded.

"_Issun you must help the spirits of the brush. You must find our children. You will meet them in the order of our Journey. _The last few words are hard for me to translate though." Lien said happily, then sadly. Issun wasn't surprised. Lien was one of the only Poncles who had powers like translating mere words into full sentences or being able to gift someone with godly abilities(Of course the Poncle would know if that person would do bad things or not.).

"What do you think it means?" Lien asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe Celia would know." Issun sighed remembering his first true love. He then remembered Kimi, who was just a love out of pervertedness. But nevertheless he knew they could never be together. Celia had returned to Kamiki after finding out she was needed there and had fell out of the sky one day in human form. She was a practically a god now, so she didn't break any bones.

"Really? What about Kemu? Or Ishaku?" Lien said. Lien didn't like Celia that much, due to affection laws.

"Kemu? Ahahahahahahah! He knows nothing but old legends. And Ishaku's dead. We can't really contact him." Issun said.

"Grrrrrrr..." Lien said through clenched teeth.

"Well let's get going!" Issun said happy to find Celia again.

"Wait! What about the other Poncles?" Lien asked.

"Hmmmm...I guess we can take Kiku, Yoko, and Shiori. I'll put Miya in charge 'till we get back." Issun said smugly. After explaining and making the announcement, Issun, Lien, Kiku, Shiori, and Yoko went off into Yoshpet and bounced until they reached the edge of the dreadful forest. They stayed clear of monsters and finally made it too a Origin Mirror.

"I wonder...Everybody, hold hands and make a circle!" Issun exclaimed. They all did so and Issun quickly drew an 'X' over the mirror then quickly put his hand back in Shiori's. However, it didn't work.

"Hmmm...Well we can always go the long way I guess..." Lien trailed off. And so the long trek to Kamiki Village began. Halfway through Shinshu Field they were in their first battle. Of course all the Poncles could do was poke the Yellow Imp in the eye. When he was stunned, Lien tried Powerslash.

"Yes!" Lien cried when it was successful. They continued the walk or bounce as you may say. When they reached the village it was nighttime.

"Why don't we rest under Konohana?" Issun asked, knowing they had all waited to see Konohana other than in Issun sketches. They nodded eagerly. They bounced all the way past Kushi's Rice Mill, Mushi's Mama's Turnip Field and finally up the hill. When they reached Konohana they all rested under it.

"Issun?" A cheerful voice said when morning came. Issun's head popped up immediately when he heard _her_ voice. Celia.

"Celia!" Issun said gleefully.

"What are you doing here?" Celia cried. Celia was in her human form wearing her kimono. The kimono was tighter on her after ten years. Fortunately, Issun had lost all pervertedness five years ago.

"Who are they?" A girl by Celia asked. She had long dark silver hair that had crimson swirls. She wore a pure white kimono with red swirls along the sleeves.

"Oh, this is Haruka. I met her when I came back from the Celestial Plain. And these are Poncles. They wear real bugs as helmets, but don't call 'em them! The one with the green aura is Issun. I don't know the others though..." Celia said. Haruka nodded. After the introductions, Celia asked a question.

"So why are you guys here?" Celia asked while sitting next too Issun, much to Lien's distaste.

"We wanted to ask you a question. Lien?" Issun asked. Lien sighed.

"He had a dream 'bout Ammy. This is what she said: "_Issun you must help the spirits of the brush. You must find our children. You will meet them in the order of our Journey. _ I cannot make out the last line, though..." Lien said.

"Well I think it means that the gods are fading and we need to find the children of them to help." Haruka suggested.

"And if that's the case, you already found two."

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	3. The most important AN

**A/N: Hey guys. So your probably wondering, "Hey where is the chapter?" or, "Ah, great she is going to quit the story..." The second one is, unfortunately, true. I did it because well, no excuses. I plain out, didn't have any inspiration. But if you want, I can make a RP for Okami, having the story there. So review if you want the RP, or just want to continue with your life. If I don't get a single review for the note, then I will assume that no one wants an RP. So review and such and see you in the RP, if I make it XD. **

**Also, I would like to thank everyone for making their OCs for this story and giving there time to me. **

**Again, I aplogize for this. But it felt kinda wrong controlling everyone's OCs. **


	4. Another AN

** **A/N: Woot Woot****! The Forum is up! Its called the same thing as the stroy so check it out! You have to make your OCs again but hey, at least you can edit your OC if you want. So um, yeah, go check it out. ** **


End file.
